Not Just Another Story
by Pvt. Byron
Summary: Fang x Light High school fic that someone asked me to write so i decided to write it. Fang has a nice group of friends and loves to play sports but fang has more on her mind like getting the new girl with strawberry blonde hair.


**AN: Hey people it's me again this time with a flight high school fanfic because I love reading them and whitefoxila asked me to write this so it's for her too. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Tours and Trying lady luck**

Hello and welcome to Eden Collegiate High School the most boring place on earth. Oh you have all your typical things that high schools come with. Jocks, Preppy people, emo/goth and I'm pretty sure one of my friends is vampire. Now of course there's also clubs and sports and all that fun stuff. Then there's me Oerba Yun Fang one of the only two Pulsian's that go to this school.

See this school has it all Blitzball which is my favourite sport, tons of pretty girls, it's normally really quiet and my newest and favourite thing about Eden High is the new girl. No one knows much about her she's quiet and doesn't say anything to anyone. She has a permanent frown pasted on her face but bloody hell she is absolutely gorgeous.

Beautiful pink hair, really pale skin, nice blue eyes that stared me down when she caught me looking at her and her slender body would be to die for. Hey don't get me wrong I wouldn't jus' go out with any girl I'd like to know her first but she refuses to say a word to anyone. I saw a guy try to ask her out, and immediately was punched in the face, kicked in the ball, and thrown into a wall all in the matter of a few seconds!

Now this could be a good or bad thing. The bad thing is she could just not want a relationship with anyone. The good would be that's she likes woman just like old Fang here. A girl can hope I guess.

"Hey Fang snap out of it!"I hear a voice and finally realize who it was. It's my good old adopted sister Vanille sent to keep my thoughts to a minimum. I should mention that it's lunch right now and I'm eating with my friends. There's Vanille of course, then Tidus and Yuna they're currently dating a Tidus is one of our best players on the blitz team next to yours truly of course.

Then there's Yuffie and Vincent, Yuffie has way too much energy and refuses to sit still for too long. Vincent is the exact opposite and he's the one who I said looks like a vampire but makes it work. He's calm cool and collective and constantly tries to make Yuffie happy which isn't hard. And last but not least there is Hope. He's got a hell of a way of brightening your day and Vanille absolutely adores him and I'm pretty sure he likes her too.

So there's the group in a nutshell, definitely a odd bunch. I should say how the school is laid out right now we are west wing so cafeteria and the science and English departments then there's the west wing with the blitzball dome and gymnasium. The art's department is on the second floor over the front forum. There's a massive field out back and a chocobo race track. That's about all there is.

"Fang are you even listening to what we're talking about?" Yuffie asks me in probably her most intimidating voice.

"No I wasn't what were we talking about?"

"C'mon Fang we were talking about you wanting to get it on with the new girl." Tidus says with a knowing smirk on his face. That is before Yuna jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"What Tidus means Fang is that we were talking about you finding the new girl appealing." Yuna says and gives me a cute innocent smile. I laugh nervously this is weird talking to my friends about her.

"Hey Vinnie what do you think of all this?" Yuffie asks while cuddling into Vincent's shirt and red scarf.

"I believe that if Fang truly does have feelings for this woman then she should take her chances. It would be unwise to approach directly but saying some compliments to her might result in you two going out on a date and then courting or dating." Vincent finally finishes his wise words that I only caught about half of.

"So just drop some compliments and other hints? Sounds doable by the way how did you two end up getting together anyways?"I ask because they never told me.

"Well see Vinnie here asked me to go with him to the carnival last summer." Yuffie says obviously remembering something because she's blushing.

"Well you see Fang I asked Yuffie to the carnival like she said. When we arrived there Yuffie dragged me on all the attractions and was smiling her wonderful smile all the way." After Vinnie finishes Yuffie punched him in the gut mumbling something into his chest.

"Wow Vincent that a big compliment coming from you." Hope says to him.

"Well don't stop there what happened next?" Tidus exclaims rather enthusiastically.

"Tidus honey you already heard this before but Vincent please continue." Yuna says smiling obviously knowing what happens next.

"Yes right back to the story, now Yuffie kept leading me all around. Then she left to use the washroom and I saw a chocobo stuff animal at a shooting game." Vincent explains actually cracking a smile. "The game was you had to shoot down cans with a rifle filled with stun bullets." Oh of course that's why he's so giddy he got to shoot stuff.

"I had 6 bullets and 10 seconds, the man said for me to start and I managed to shoot down all the cans with 7 seconds to spare. Needless to say I got Yuffie here the stuffed chocobo. When I handed it she gave me a kiss on the cheek and we spent the rest of the evening enjoying each others company."

Vincent finally is done tell his story and I can't hope but wonder if It was me and her instead.

"You guys are really cute together, oh and Fang finding out her name is proving to be more difficult then we thought, tell her Hopey." Vanille says to me.

"Yea Fang I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't say a word to me." Hope explains.

"Well maybe I should just see if she will talk to me then." I say and go to stand.

"Well good luck Fang." Yuna calls out with a sleeping Tidus next to her. Vincent nods and Yuffie still a bit red stands up w and walks towards me.

"Hey Fang listen in case she kills you can I have your signed blitzball collection." Before I have a chance to say no Vincent had grabbed her by her ear and led her back to our table.

"Yuffie don't attempt to try and ascertain expensive items from our friends." Vincent scolds her as Yuffie whines loudly; I chuckle to myself and continue on.

She sits all the way in the far corner away from everyone else. Our table is on the completely opposite side of the Cafeteria. Ah there you are. I see her sitting all alone just eating her food and scowling.

Ok Fang just approach this coolly ok just get her attention and don't say something annoying or stupid. I pull up the seat opposite of the round wooden table.

"Hey." I say to her and she ignores me. "So I just wanted to see what you were doing?" Wow Fang really that's the absolute best you can come up with that's pathetic.

"I'm trying to enjoy my food what does it look like?" She says as she looks up and glares daggers at me.

"Yea so it would seem." Bail Fang just bail and run. "Do you like blitzball?" Idiot I said abort not keep talking you moron.

"Yea I do enjoy blitzball Fang, now tell me why are you talking to me?" Wait Fang how does she know my name.

"How did you know my name was Fang?

"I heard your friends call you it." Duh Fang not like she actually stalks you or anything.

"Right well I'm just gonna leave." I get up and go to leave.

"Wait Fang umm, if you want I could give u my cell number?"

"What really for real?"

"Yes Fang for real." She rolls her eyes and then tells me her number.

"Thanks…" Damn it I still don't know her name.

"You don't know my name do you?" I shake my head no.

"It's Lightning."

"Nah I think I'll call you Sunshine."

"What?!" I already start to walk away from her.

"Thanks for the number Sunshine I'll text you later." I say while still continuing back to my table."

**AN: Review if you would like or do whatever you want I just hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it if it gets good feedback I shall continue. Stay Flight shippers my friends :)**


End file.
